--the story of HOSS part one--
by the ONLY hoss
Summary: this is part one of my first story ever. this will tell you in detail who i am and what i do.


-this is the story of Hoss-

my name is Hoss, i live in the United States. i know not many people like the fact that the government doesn't listen to the civilians, that's why i work in the shadows. do you know the old Rodin Hood story, steal from the rich and give to the poor? i'm kind of like the modern day Robin Hood. I don't just steal though, my work is trying to take everything that the rich can give, most times is usually just an expensive piece of clothing or gems and such. but other times it can be a whole house, and if necessary, a life. you can call it what you will but most poor people cant live without my help. i normally work alone, but one time i met someone who helped the poor and wanted to be a better help to everyone. I decided to talk to him more about what he wanted to do. i told him to meet me at a bar in downtown, and that's where this story starts...

Hoss walked into the bar that he had planed to meet torrus. waiting for an hour, Hoss sees torrus walk into the bar and sit next to him.

{torrus} "hay Hoss, sorry i'm late" torrus turned to the bartender and ordered a vodka shot. the bartender set the shot in front of torrus. he took the shot and set the glass on the counter to be taken back.

Hoss slowly watched as the bartender left the area {Hoss} "i'm not the kind of guy to be kept waiting {torrus}. what took you so long?" Hoss looked into torrus' eyes

torrus looked at Hoss a little worried that he would hurt him "i-i was leaving my house and some thugs tried to jump me." looking at Hoss fierfully

Hoss looked away and ordered a glass of vodka "are you alright?" Hoss asked as he looked away

torrus felt a slight relieved "yeah, i ran through a couple alleys and lost them." now leaning on the bar

Hoss's drink came and he picked it up and took a swig of the vodka "well ok then, did they fallow you?" Hoss looked out the window through a mirror seeing three men walking to the bar looking around for {torrus}

torrus "i dont think so. why?" looking at Hoss curious as to why he would ask that

Hoss got up and walked out the door and talked to the three men, {torrus} walked out shortly after to hear them arguing.

{man 1} "where is torrus?!"

{Hoss} "i hope you know me and him are good friends. and that i protect my friends."

{man 1 & 3} "well i guess we'll have to kick both your asses then" man 1 threw a punch directly at Hoss's head

Hoss simply moving out of the way in a fast dodge as he threw of his jacket and kicked the man in the right side of his ribs surely breaking at least one

the man fell to the ground yelping in pain

{man 1} "GET HIM!" he yelled as the two men left charged at Hoss readying there fists to punch Hoss

Hoss readied himself and stood at them as if in CQC (close quarters combat)

man one threw a punch at Hoss's abs while the other threw a strong fist at his head

Hoss grabbed the first fist aimed to his abs and pulled it to the side making the man fall past him. Hoss lifted him knee to meet with the mans chest breaking three ribs. the other mans fist flew past Hoss's head. before the man could react, Hoss warped his arm around the mans and punched him in the throat forsing him to gag and gasp for air. after Hoss stood straight up, all three men were groaning on the ground around him. walking calmly to the bar, Hoss garbed his jacket and slid it back on his shoulders.

{torrus} "d-dude, h-how did you do that?" he asked in shock and aw

{Hoss} "well get your life endangered enough times and you learn a few things" calmly walks into the bar again and sits at the same chair

{torrus} "e-endangered? w-what do you mean?" not understanding what Hoss ment

{Hoss} "you know that feeling in your gut, that one that you feel when you sense danger?" Hoss ordering another glass of vodka

{torrus} "yeah. what about that feeling?" asking curiously as to how that feeling is tied to Hoss's skill

{Hoss} "if you can harness that felling, you can train yourself not to get worried about anything. and when you can do that, you can clear your mind and think clearly of what your opponent is capable of." now turning to torrus having his eyes closed "and if your good you don't need sight. you can feel your opponents movements in the air around you."

{torrus} "d-did you have your eyes closed that whole time?" looking at Hoss stunned at the sight of his eyes being closed during the fight

{Hoss} "well i don't like to brag." Hoss opened his eyes to show that his right eye was a bright blue color as the other eye was a greenish yellow color

{torrus} "y-your eyes. t-there different colors." looking a bit confused as he stares at Hoss's eyes

{Hoss} "well i never did look straight at you. but yea my eyes are special ones." smiling at torrus and grabbing the glass of vodka and sipping from it

-END OF PART ONE-

by: the ONLY hoss

date written: june 23, 2013


End file.
